


taste like cinnamon

by InkCaviness



Series: yamaguchi week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was always his favourite time at Hogwarts; when the fire in the common room throws soft shadows against the walls and the great lake is starting to freeze at the edges he feels the most at home in the castle. Heavy snowflakes tumble from the sky, piling up on the ground until Tadashi can barely walk anymore but it makes him giddy, like a kid on the first day of break, and he can’t resist lightly throwing a snowball at Tsukishima walking in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste like cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> day six of [Yamaguchi Week](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com/post/131484079443/yamaguchi-week-official-themes), the prompts were crossover or favorite AU!
> 
> of course i just had to write a hogwarts AU for this ship so here we go!!!

Winter was always his favourite time at Hogwarts; when the fire in the common room throws soft shadows against the walls and the great lake is starting to freeze at the edges he feels the most at home in the castle. Heavy snowflakes tumble from the sky, piling up on the ground until Tadashi can barely walk anymore but it makes him giddy, like a kid on the first day of break, and he can’t resist lightly throwing a snowball at Tsukishima walking in front of him.

 

“Sorry, Tsukki,” he calls before his friend even turns around and the blond just throws him a glance and rolls his eyes. The path down to Hogsmeade is long and winded and a few times he almost slips but it only makes him laughs brightly. A warming spell keeps the cold from seeping through his clothes but he can feel it slowly fading away and the melting snow is making his fingertips go numb. Quickly he speeds up to catch up to his friend, skipping a little with every step and the scarf around his neck bounces up and down.

 

Green and silver. It had been a bit of a surprise back in his first year when he was shaking with fear as the sorting hat exclaimed his house. It had been an even bigger surprise for anyone who knew him, anyone really, besides Tsukishima. Every year Tadashi still got weird looks from the first years who didn’t expect the constantly nervous boy with the sheepish grin to be a Slytherin. They didn’t expect it until they saw him play Quidditch with gritted teeth and a wild fire in his eyes, didn’t expect it until they saw him buried underneath mountains of textbooks to research the most difficult spells and potions.

 

Ambitious. That’s what they called the Slytherin house and yet Tadashi never thought of himself as ambitious. If anything he simply didn’t want to be left behind. It had taken him some time to realize that maybe that’s where his ambition was, in keeping up, not being left alone, and he’d do anything to get there.

 

He talks animatedly as he walks next to Tsukishima who only occasionally nods to show that he’s at least somewhat paying attention but that’s okay, Tadashi thinks, he knows that his friend’s thoughts are somewhere else again, somewhere where he can’t follow and yet he doesn’t feel left behind now. When they reach Hogsmeade Tadashi stops and tugs at his best friend’s sleeve.

 

“You wanted to go buy quills, right,” he asks and Tsukishima nods. “I wanted to meet up at the Three Broomsticks with Kuroo, do you want to come too?”

It takes the blond less than a second to think about the offer and shake his head.

 

“No,” he declines, “I’ll go buy quills.”

 

“Okay,” Tadashi smiles brightly and he’s already turning to leave but then he stops, “Do you want to meet up again later?”

 

Tsukishima doesn’t meet Tadashi’s eyes but he finally nods. “Okay, we’ll meet up later.”

With that he turns around and trots down the main road. A fond smile on his face, Tadashi waves at his friend one last time before he turn in the opposite direction towards the Three Broomsticks. As soon as he pushes open the door a waft of warm air hits his face, prickling on his skin and slowly thawing up his fingertips. He shakes his head to get the snow out of his hair before it melts, then he reaches up to pull it up into a loose ponytail. A few stubborn strands won’t stay back so they frame his face and for a moment he tries to push them behind his ears but he gives up quickly when he spots Kuroo at one of the tables in the back.

 

He finds his way through the crowded room, nodding at a few of his classmates, before he reaches Kuroo’s table. Tadashi leans down to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before sliding into the booth across from him.

 

“Hey,” he says as he starts taking off his scarf, “Did you have to wait long?”

 

Kuroo’s got his head propped up on his arms and he shrugs. “Nah, I sat down like two minutes ago.”

 

Tadashi’s finally pulled off his scarf and gloves and he’s neatly stacking them on the table. “Where’s Kenma?”

 

“Alone time,” Kuroo replies, “I think he wanted to go to the bookstore.” Suddenly a sly grin spreads across his face and he leans forward a bit. “Maybe he’s meeting up with that short redhead,” he says quietly.

 

“Hinata?”

 

Kuroo nods and Tadashi has to hide his own grin behind his hand. “Oh yeah, he hasn’t stopped talking about how awesome Kenma is for like the past three weeks.”

 

That’s how they lose themselves in their usual exchange of news and time passes faster than Tadashi thinks. By the time he glances at the clock above the counter over an hour has passed. At his surprised expression Kuroo looks up too and they both get up at the same moment.

 

“We gotta get back to the castle soon,” Kuroo says as he wraps the yellow and black scarf around his neck. “Or else Flich’s gonna yell again.”

 

Tadashi snorts a laugh at the memory of the old man’s last screaming fit but he nods in agreement and finishes pulling on his scarf. “I should go search Tsukki too and you might want to go looking for Kenma.”

 

Kuroo doesn’t answer until they’re outside, the sudden cold making Tadashi’s cheeks burn red. “Yeah,” Kuroo mutters quietly and reaches out to take Tadashi’s hand, “we should go looking for them.”

With that he closes the gap between them and presses their lips together. Tadashi eagerly returns the kiss, getting on his tip toes so he can comfortable tangle his free hand in Kuroo’s hair. His other hand is still entwined with Kuroo’s but the other boys lets go in favour of putting his hands on Tadashi’s hips and pulling him closer. Tadashi uses both of his hands to play with Kuroo’s hair and tug his head forward. A strangled noise escapes Kuroo and Tadashi grins into the kiss before darting out his tongue to push against his boyfriend’s lips. Deepening the kiss he presses himself up against Kuroo until they’re touching as much as possible and-

 

A sudden cough interrupts them and they reluctantly separate to find their respective best friends staring at them with deadpan stares. Kenma’s got his scarf pulled up over his nose but his eyes alone look judgemental enough to make Tadashi’s blush worse. Tsukishima just looks somewhat tired and finally Tadashi turns back to Kuroo.

 

“Well,” he says, “At least we don’t have to go searching for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://inkcaviness.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
